gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Ambrose
People The people of Ambrose are brunette humans with warm, tawny beige skin that tans golden under the long summer sun. Average in height and stature, with eyes color ranging from blue to violet to brown, and various shades of each. They often ornament themselves with tribal clan tattoos on their calves, shoulders and upper back - anywhere that would be visible while dressed sensibly for the long dry season. Society Four clans have recently risen to power, each surpassing the others within it’s own niche. Clan 1. Asker The Asker Clan rules the Capitol. They are a technocentric lot, curious and eager to collect various tech from around the world. The Elite are invited to join the Tinkers Guild, which is an organization dedicated to engineering and advancing technology. The Asker’s recently took control of the capital from the Collins through a coup against it’s bureaucrats, having gained the Barberis’s allegiance after revealing the rediscovery of a military tech found in the Collins Idea Vault. They have not been able to gain complete control, however, the Vault remains under the care of the Collins, who have restricted access in response to the power play. Clan 2. Barberis The Barberis Clan heads the military operations under the oversight of the Askers, formerly the Collins. Any sort of mercenaries, soldiers, thugs, strongmen (and women!), secret service, spies, thieves and assassins will come out of the Barberis Clan. The Barberis controls much of the arable land, historically having been the clan able to protect it from monsters and raiders, and its civilians are responsible for farming it and distributing it. The capital is dependant upon these crops for food, as they are their soldiers for protection. Largely uneducated, the Barberis’s are a superstitious lot who revere their clergy with awe. Clan 3. Collins The Collins clan specializes in the day to day bureaucracy of running a large territory. They operate out of a large Foreign and Commonwealth office in the capital. Here you will find the bureaucrats, scribes, law writers, and bankers. The Collins tend to be wealthy, rivaled only by the Askers and the occasional fortunate Drivas. The Collins also make up the majority of the regions clergy, who live in remote monasteries. In light of the recent Coup by the Askers, they have sealed off the Idea Vault in the secluded Sanctuary of Reflection and decreed that access will be granted to their ruler only once in a lifetime. Though the Askers have attempted to have the Barberis seize control of the Vault, their reverent awe of the clergy that maintains it prohibits them from doing so, much to the annoyance of the Askers and has resulted in a fierce rivalry between the two wealthiest clans. Clan 4. Drivas The Drivas Clan has found it’s niche pandering more to the populace’s baser needs than their counterparts. They own and operate The Speedway, which is a race track where simurgh jockeys race for fortune and glory. (simurghs are a wolf-like creature, with wings and tails like peacocks.) They also run a popular boxing ring. The Drivas make the bulk of their money in the rampant gambling that happens at the Speedway and at the boxing matches. The Barberis clan makes up most of their customers. The Drivas are also known for running houses of ill-repute and distribution of cheap liquor. Their monthly “donations” to the various Asker and Collins causes are enough for them to turn a blind eye, and to ensure the Drivas get a say in major decisions affecting the clans. Terrain The geography of Ambrose is divided into 3 notable regions, the coastal east, the large, green meadow of the inland, and the foothills of the north-west. The coastal terrain is flat and rocky, it’s nutrient poor soil and often strong westerly winds render it inhospitable for agriculture. The north-east peninsula is the home of the capitol, Askerville. There are small fishing villages dotting the southern coastline, and small groups of hardy goat herders. The warm meadow, known colloquially as the Tipsy Plain after the grapes and wine produced by the Barberis Clan, is irrigated by the Sparklean River, which flows from the northern foothills. The Barberis clan also produces most of the region’s crops, and house the bulk of the military here. The remote foothills of the north-west house several of the Collins monasteries. The most important of which is the Sanctuary of Reflection which houses the jealously guarded Idea Vault. It is here the low quality wine mass-produced by the Barberis’s is patiently distilled into fine Abrosan Brandy that is used for trade and enjoyed by the region’s more well to-do citizens. The Collins control the scant area woodlands, which supplies enough wood for aging barrels, but not enough wood for building. Resource Fine Ambrosan Brandy. Ambrosan Brandy is made from 100% Tipsy Plain grapes.The Collins monks call it a "divine alchemy" and it represents the flagship of their distillery. Resource Req Wood. A lack of large, accessible woodlands means a lack of cheap, plentiful building materials. Religion Ambrosans largely worship the Moirai, the three sisters who control the fates of all mortals. Fates worship has fallen somewhat out of favor with both the Doctrine and the Church of Daen enjoying religious minorities in the region. Category:Regions Category:Regions of Arandi